Big Bang Mall of Wonders
by awabblertoday
Summary: Howard, Sheldon and the gang get stuck in the mall on Christmas Eve. AU teenagers Day 23 of 45


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. I'll admit, the title needs working. ?  
I'm actually super busy this week, what with my finals and the kids' assignments/talent shows/play/games/etc. I won't give up on this fandom challenge because it is a lot of fun writing it and I don't want these givens to quit. So, I'm just gonna do this quick little thing based off some cartoon I don't remember the same of that I watched like ten years ago or something.

Fandom: The Big bang Theory Pairing(s): Shamy; some Leonard/Penny; slight one-sided Raj/Howard Words: 768 Warning(s): high school age

"This is just great, Howard." Sheldon sarcastically mutters, pacing in his reindeer costume. "Just how I wanted to spend my Christmas."

"Don't be so hard on him." Amy, in her elf costume, consoles her friend before gaining on him. "He didn't know the number one rule of playing Santa is to not hit on the kids' mom!"

"She was hot!" Howard exclaims in self-defense.

"So is a volcano." The cheerleader dressed as Grandma Claus barks. "Why don't you go jump in one?"

"Hey, hey, Why all the hostility?" Raj the reindeer sighs. "It's Christmas Eve."

"And we're stuck. In a mall." Leonard the elf reminds him.

"This is horrible." Sheldon groans again, still pacing.

"Why?" Leonard asks his friend. "You weren't even going to celebrate Christmas anyway. And would you quit pacing?"

Sheldon obliges with a huff. "And not that it's any of your business, but I was going to go to a party tonight."

"Really? You?" Howard laughs. "Mister high-and-mighty junior Einstein? A party?"

"Yes." Sheldon states matter-of-factly. "And it's much better than drinking malt liquor at the comic book store."

Howard mumbles to himself, since that is exactly what he had planned. Penny and Leonard were going to a club, and Raj was going to stay home with his parents. Amy had talked Sheldon into going with her to a nondenominational party their mutual friend Bernadette is throwing at an abandoned club that got burned down several months back. It is scheduled for demolition the day after Christmas.

"I'm going for a walk." Howard huffs, stalking away.

"Well, I'm going window shopping." Penny announces as he leaves. "Who's with me?"

Leonard is immediately at her side, but the others wave him off. Leonard shrugs and eagerly catches up with his long-time crush. Not long after, Sheldon and Amy sneak away from Raj and start looking for entrances that aren't completely bolted down. They find a gate for a bedding store with an easy gap after only about thirty-five minutes. The duo slinks in. Sheldon is secretly glad they're not going to the party, but he knows Amy is upset and he is desperate to make her feel better.

He jumps onto one of the beds in the corner. "Wanna do something?"

Her eyes widen and her ears perk up at his nonchalant statement. "Something? Like sleeping? Or, jumping on the bed?"

He tilts his head to the side at her offers. "If you want." He answers in the same nonchalant tone. "Or something else."

"Have you been drinking?"

"I might've had a bit of cooking sherry when I thought we were going to that party." He admits. "So, like I asked before, wanna do something?"

Meanwhile, Raj stumbles into Howard in the food court. He has helped himself to some old nachos left in the machine. Raj and Howard have been best friends for ten years, when Raj first moved to the States. Raj has been feeling a little more than just a friendship between them, but he doesn't want to risk anything, so he keeps his feelings subtle. Of course, Sheldon has noticed the man notices EVERYTHING but to Raj's relief, Sheldon has found no connection impact for it to be made on his life, which means Raj's secret is safe.

"Hey, man."

"Hello, Howard. Y'know, that frozen yogurt cart is open."

"Uh-huh."

"They have brandy-flavored."

Howard looks at Raj for a moment and Raj feels aching butterflies. Abruptly, Howard stands fresh with a smile on his face. He grabs Raj's hand in a friendly manner and they race to said cart.

Hours later, Howard and Raj are in a drunken yogurt-filled bliss by Santa's throne. Howard is lying on Raj's stomach, with their hands intertwined. Howard is almost passed out and Raj feels absolutely comfortable. Just as Raj is about to express his true feelings for the barely conscious man, Penny and Leonard stroll by hand in hand, and looking a little wild. And dizzy. They collapse against the plush gift boxes used for decoration around the large unnecessary tree. Penny giggles in high-pitched gasps, causing Raj to come to the realization the two must have gone off somewhere and huffed helium from the balloon shack or the kids arcade. Penny wraps her arms around Leonard and they close their eyes.

A few minutes later, Sheldon and Amy stagger onto the scene. Their clothes are ridiculously disheveled and their hairdos are a complete mess. Although, they are grinning like idiots, so the only conscious person of the group can tell exactly what they have been up to. As if he needs any more clarification, Amy announces it as the two slide onto the floor, lying beside one another still hand in hand.

"Guess who's not a virgin anymore?"

"Mary?" Penny croaks out with a yawn before falling back asleep.

Raj shakes his head with a soft smile. "That's great, you two. This is gonna sound weird, but I'm actually glad we got locked in here tonight."

"Me too." Sheldon finds himself agreeing. "This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. Maybe I should start celebrating it more."

"Yes, we should." Amy cracks a smile that turns into a yawn.

Raj pats Howard's hand as a reassurance as he sinks onto the carpet. "Merry Christmas, you guys. I love you."

Sheldon is already asleep, nuzzled into Amy's shoulder. She smiles to him and then to raj before turning toward her boyfriend. "Merry Christmas."

[][][][][][] Not bad for a last-ditch idea if I do say so myself. Now, I've got to get to sleep. I've got an exam at 7:30 in the morning, then another at eleven and an evaluation at three. Good night and Happy December! [][][][][][][] 


End file.
